


I wanted to

by Maeyeollie



Category: GOT7
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Asexual Smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy/baby boy, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, he's such a good boy, i know how that sounds, i love submissive Jackson, jackson works at an ice cream shop, just read it, overprotective Mark hyung, sugar daddy jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeyeollie/pseuds/Maeyeollie
Summary: “Alright then,” Mark nodded. “And you make sure he knows that if he hurts you I’m gonna fuck him up real good. In all the ways he wouldn't like.”[OR: Jackson is a hoe but then he falls for Jaebum. But Jaebum is asexual.]





	I wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It's been sitting in my brain for a few months and i've been struggling to get it down, but i think i've finally done it~

July 27th  
Jackson dropped down into the plastic booth bench with a heavy sigh. He pulled off his Whippy Dip visor and set it on the table next to his car keys and took a quick glance around the small ice cream shop that he worked in. There were two people in line but it wasn’t anything that Yugyeom, the employee that had just taken over for him, couldn’t handle.  
He put on his flat bill backwards and let his head fall forward resting on the table with a soft thud. He let out a heavy sigh and let his eyes flutter shut. His shift had ended, and he was free to go, but he decided to sit and wait for a few minutes. They’d had multiple call-ins that morning and Jackson had worked 2 shifts all on his own. Most of the morning wasn’t too bad, but the after lunch rush had been extremely busy.   
Typically, on Saturdays in the middle of summer, there were three people on shift at least to handle the rush, but everyone that hadn’t called in had been too busy to cover, so Jackson had done the shift alone. He’d done pretty well considering the circumstances, but now he was utterly exhausted, and he’d dozed off at the table without even realizing it.   
He startled awake a little while later, head shooting up, to find a rather attractive male looking him over. He was clad in a well fitting business suit, complete with a slim lime green tie tucked into his fancy suit jacket and tacked in place with a shiny gold tie clip. His eyes were nearly hidden behind a genuinely sweet smile and he held two ice cream cones. A low chuckle slipped past lips that Jackson had a hard time pulling his eyes from in his sleepy state. “Hi there.”  
“Uh…” Jackson’s brain took an extra second to wake up, but his bright customer smile instantly fell into place on his own lips when it finally did kick into gear. “Hello, Welcome to Whippy Dip, can I help you with something?” The words came automatically after working at the small ice cream shop for so long.   
The stranger chuckled again pulling heat to the surface of Jackson’s cheeks that he hadn’t expected, but his smile didn’t falter. “Yes, I could use some help.” The stranger held up both the cones. “I couldn’t decide which flavor I wanted so I bought two. Mint Chocolate chip, and superman. Which do you like better?”  
“Ah, those are both great choices, but Mint Chocolate Chip is my personal favorite.” Jackson chimed in his customer voice.   
“Would you like this then?” The males smile only grew as he held out the mint chocolate chip cone towards Jackson. “I can really only eat one.”  
“Uh…” Jackson glanced towards the counter as he hesitated where Yugyeom shot him a wink and gave him an encouraging nod. A deep blush colored Jackson's cheeks and he flashed the well dressed man a sheepish smile. “Sure. Thank you.” He muttered, taking the cone.  
“I’m Jaebum.”   
~~~  
November 15th  
“Jackson, listen...” As the older male reached across the table, taking his hands, panic bubbled in Jackson’s chest. He’d been extremely nervous since early that morning when he’d gotten a text from Jaebum saying he wanted to talk over dinner. The older wouldn’t give him any further details.   
“Oh boy,” he mumbled. “Here we go.” As usual, Jackson’s mouth took over when he was worried about something and his words pulled a familiar chuckle from Jaebum’s lips.   
“Relax babe.” He said softly, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Jackson’s hands soothingly. “It’s not anything bad.” Jackson let out a soft sigh, eyes glued down at the table. Jaebum released one of his hands to place it under Jackson’s chin and tilt his head up, looking him in the eye. Jackson relaxed easily under the soft smile, shoulders falling as he let out his tension with another sigh.   
Jaebum took in a deep breath, flashing Jackson one last smile before starting again. “Jackson, I’ve really enjoyed these last few months taking care of you.”  
“Hyung, I-“ Jackson stopped when Jaebum hushed him.   
“I really like spoiling you. I love seeing you wear the things that I get for you, and I love seeing you smile.” Jaebum’s smile widened as a light flush colored Jackson’s cheeks and he brushed a thumb over one of Jackson’s cheeks. “And I love that cute little blush. But I want more, Jackson.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip.   
“Hyung, I-“ This time Jaebum held up a finger to silence him.   
“Let me finish.” He let out another soft sigh. “I want you to be mine, only mine. But you also need to understand exactly what that means.”  
A beaming smile spread across Jackson’s features and his heart flipped in his chest. He’d spent the last several months hanging out with Jaebum, spending as much time as possible with him. Jaebum loved buying things for him, despite Jackson's protests at first. But it was very rare that Jaebum would touch him at all. He usually kept a half foot of space between them at all times. Their relationship never breached the friendship boundaries, much to Jackson’s dismay. "Hyung, I-“ The older males raised eyebrow was enough to shut Jackson up this time.  
“I need you to listen to me very carefully, Jackson. I’m homo-romantic and asexual.”   
Jackson simply stared at the older male for a few moments, trying to process this information. It didn’t seem to be soaking in. “I… you’re what?”  
Jaebum’s smile slipped off his lips and he brought a hand up to rub at the nape of his neck. “I…” The older male let out a soft sigh. “I like guys. But I’m not interested in anything sexual. Like, at all. Ever.” He paused for a few moments, gauging Jackson’s reaction, but the younger simply continued staring with wide eyes, saying nothing. “For me, relationships are all about the emotional connection. I love taking care of people, making them smile. That’s not to say I don’t enjoy handholding, or cuddling, or anything. I’m just… I’m not interested in a relationship that involves anything sexual.” Again he paused, waiting for Jackson’s response, and again the younger stayed silent.   
Jackson’s brain was reeling. He didn’t know what to think, let alone what to say. His heart had sunk into his stomach.  
Jaebum flashed him another smile. “I understand, Jackson, that this is a lot to take in.” He brushed his thumb over the younger males cheek again. “Why don’t you take tonight to think about it and we can talk about it over dinner tomorrow, hmm?”   
~~~  
November 17th  
“I just… I don’t get it is all Jackson.” Mark huffed as he scanned through the menu. “I mean, in high school if there were a yearbook vote for most likely to contract an STD they’d have dedicated a whole page to you three times over. Why don’t you look for someone you’re more uh, compatible with?”  
Jackson lifted his hat off his head, pushing his bangs back before trapping them under it again. “I know hyung, it’s… odd.” Jackson gave his head a small shake. “This isn’t what I expected out of life. But, Jaebum hyung is just so... daddy."  
"How can someone asexual be daddy?" Mark blurted out the words, cheeks tinging a light shade of red when he realized how loud he’d been.   
Jackson smirked at him as the waitress approached the table and the pair ordered their lunch. “You’re just upset that you’re losing your fuck buddy, hyung.”   
“No.” A frown pulled down the corners of Mark’s lips and his brows furrowed as he scrutinized his favorite dongsaeng. “That’s not the only thing that I’m upset about. I also want to take care of my baby boy.” Mark reached out to pinch Jackson’s cheek.   
Jackson leaned forward, playfulness darkening his eyes and he lowered his voice. “Do you want me to call you daddy in public again?” he threatened. A mischievous smirk pulled at his lips as Mark’s cheeks reddened yet again and the older pulled back, sitting up straight and clearing his throat.   
“You know what I mean, Jacksonnie.” Mark muttered, resituating his napkin on his lap. “Despite what you may think, Jackson, I care about you.”  
“Aigoo, I know you do, hyung, I know.”  
“Which means that I want you to be happy.”  
“He makes me happy.”   
Mark cocked an eyebrow. “I also want you to be… satisfied.”   
Another playful smirk formed on Jackson’s lips. “I can take care of myself if necessary.” Mark let out a heavy sigh but Jackson continued before he could say anything else. “I really like him, hyung. Really, really like him. And he takes really good care of me in every other way he possibly can. I know everything is a complicated mess, but this is me trying to clean it all up. I want a relationship with him. A real one. One where I’m 100% committed and loyal to him.”   
Mark let his gaze fall to the table. “I just want you to be happy.” He repeated.   
“I am, hyung. Really.” Jackson flashed the older a large grin as Mark looked up at him again. “Relationships include sacrifice. For him, this is something I’m willing to sacrifice. And you’re still my best friend, hyung. I still need you.”  
“Well, duh.” Mark frowned at Jackson. “I wasn’t worried about that, babe.” His eyes widened slightly. “Do I have to stop calling you that now?”  
“No, hyung, no.” Jackson waved his hands in the air. “Not much is changing really. Just no more sex.”  
Mark let out a soft sigh and gave a small nod, but a tiny smile played on his lips. “I hope he’s worth it.”   
Jackson nodded, mumbling a quiet, “he is.”  
“Alright then,” Mark nodded. “And you make sure he knows that if he hurts you I’m gonna fuck him up real good. In all the ways he wouldn't like.”  
~~~  
July 27th  
“Hyung?” Confusion colored Jackson’s tone when he stepped out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed with that loving smile Jackson had grown so used to.   
“Hi baby boy.” Jaebum’s voice was husky, lower than usual and he gave Jackson a small wink, raising a hand into the air to beckon him near. The younger male adjusted the towel that hung around his waist before moving closer. Jaebum caught him by the hips, turning him around.   
Jaebum unhooked the towel from around Jackson’s waist and used it to pat gently at his skin, drying him off. “Hyung, what are you doing?” Jackson asked.   
“I’m taking care of you, kitten.”   
“Last time…” Jackson muttered, eyes falling closed as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Last time Jaebum had done this Jackson had to slip away to the bathroom and take care of himself and had made such a mess he’d ended up having to shower all over again.   
The last year that Jackson had spent with Jaebum had been the best of his life. He loved the older male dearly, and it was clear that his hyung cared just as much about him. He was constantly pampering Jackson, reminding him to eat, cuddling him, rubbing his sore muscles. And it wasn’t hard to see how much Jaebum loved taking care of Jackson. There was always a big smile on his lips whenever he was catering to the younger males needs.  
Jaebum was everything Jackson wanted, and more. Regularly Jackson felt like he was taking advantage of his hyung, but any time Jackson tried to return the favor, clean up a little more, or treat Jaebum to a meal for once, the older would take Jackson's hands in his own, kissing the backs of both of them tenderly before asking a quiet “what are you doing sweetheart?” and when Jackson tried to explain himself, Jaebum would say “but I love taking care of you baby, please don't take that away from me.”  
“Last time, I-“ Jackson tried again, but he quieted when Jaebum hushed him. Jackson let his eyes flutter shut as the older male ran the towel over his back and his legs and his ass slowly.   
Jaebum grabbed his hips yet again and pulled Jackson down into his lap, lips meeting his neck. “relax baby.” He murmured against the skin. “Just relax.” Jackson leaned back against the older, head resting on Jaebum's shoulder, eyes shut, just taking in the feeling of Jaebum working the soft towel over his chest, collecting the water droplets that still sat there. “Jackson, babe, do you know what today is?” he whispered, kissing the younger males cheek.  
“I-It's…” Jackson's voice was low, huskier than he expected when he spoke, and he cleared his throat, but it didn't help any. “It's a year since we met.”  
“That's right.” Jaebum pressed another kiss to Jackson's cheek, cooing in his ear. “You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?”  
A shudder ran down the younger males spine, pulling a soft chuckle from Jaebum's lips as he draped the towel over Jackson's lap. “Hyung…” Jackson huffed. His cheeks were flushed, heartrate steadily increasing. With the soft touches, he could feel his blood rushing south already, the muscles in his lower abdomen tightening with arousal, but Jaebum hushed him again.  
The older males hands settled on Jackson's hips, massaging small circles into his skin. “Hush, baby.” He muttered before nipping at the sensitive spot just below Jackson's ear pulling a surprised gasp from the younger. “I did quite a bit of studying for this, so you're just going to be quiet, and let me handle it, okay, baby boy?”  
A deep flush colored Jackson's cheeks and he bit down on his bottom lip, giving a small nod as his only sign of acknowledgement. Jaebum trailed feather light touches up Jackson's sides, over his ribcage. He wrapped his arms around the younger male in a tight hug for a brief moment. “I love you so much, Jackson. You know that, right?” Jackson again gave a small nod in response, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Jaebum's fingers started roaming over his skin yet again sending little sparks of electricity through his body everywhere his fingers touched.   
Jackson worked to focus on slowing his breathing and his heart thudding rapidly against his ribcage. He was sure Jaebum could hear it, but the older said nothing about it. Jaebum's fingers roamed over his well toned abs, his chest, eventually coming to circle around his nipples. Jackson couldn't help the needy whine that slipped past his lips when Jaebum pulled his hands away, but it was followed quickly by a sharp gasp when Jaebum pinched gently at the hardened nubs. “You're so cute, pretty boy.” Jaebum muttered in his ear, giving his nipples one last small tug before letting his hands trail back down Jackson's torso.   
One of Jaebum's hands slipped between Jackson's legs, fingers teasing his inner thighs, and the younger male rolled his hips instinctually with a soft groan. “You have to sit still baby.” Jaebum muttered, nipping at Jackson’s earlobe. “I’m going to take good care of you.”  
Jackson let out a slow breath, puffing his cheeks as he attempted to regain a little self control, but it was proving to be difficult. Jaebum had never touched him with any sexual intent before, and as badly as Jackson wanted to sit in the older males lap forever and savor each moment, every single touch was driving him more crazy than the last. He felt like a high school student all over again, experiencing his first time. Everything was new and exciting and he just wanted more, but at the same time, Jaebum was so familiar and so comfortable and Jackson though he would be happy if he never came, if he could just stay there with the older males arms wrapped around him and fingers trailing teasingly over his skin.   
Jackson’s head rested on Jaebum’s shoulder, lips parted and eyes shut as the older males hand slid down his side, over his hip and finally, finally wrapped around his half hard member. Jackson arched his back, letting out a soft moan when Jaebum gave the base of his cock an experimental squeeze. “Your voice is so pretty baby.” Jackson could hear the laughter in Jaebum’s voice as he spoke and a light pink color tinged his cheeks.   
A whimper slipped past Jackson’s lips before he could stop it when Jaebum pulled his hand away again he rolled his hips. Jaebum gripped his hips again, pulling the younger male back against him. “Hold still, baby boy.” He whispered in Jackson’s ear. “We’re gonna use some lube to make this a little easier, just relax.”   
“S-sorry, hyung…” Jackson muttered, doing his best to control his erratic breathing. He watched as Jaebum produced a large bottle of lube from behind himself and squirted a generous amount into his palm. “That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” he teased.   
“Shush,” Jaebum muttered, giving Jackson’s stomach a light smack that had the younger jolting upright. “I didn’t know how much we’d need.” Jackson couldn’t see the blush on the older males cheeks, but he was sure it was there and it brought a soft smile to his lips as he settled back against Jaebum’s chest. The younger watched with lust filled eyes as Jaebum rubbed his hands together, warming up the lube. He brought a hand to Jackson’s lips, rubbing a bit of the lube on them. “Taste.”   
Jackson poked his tongue out, running it slowly over his lower lip. “Strawberry?”  
“Yes it is, pretty boy.” Jaebum muttered in his ear before gripping the younger males cock and squeezing teasingly yet again. Jackson arched his back, letting out a surprised moan, head falling back to Jaebum’s shoulder. The older male kissed his cheek again. “Just lean back, relax, and enjoy, baby.”   
It only took a few of the tantalizingly slow pumps for Jaebum to get Jackson to full hardness. Jaebum thumbed expertly over Jackson’s slit, smearing the pre-cum that had already leaked out. His other hand remained firmly on Jackson’s hip, holding him still. The older male took his time stroking Jackson’s member, slender fingers running slowly up and down his sensitive shaft, pulling moan after moan from the younger males lips until he was a needy mess in Jaebum’s lap. Jackson’s fingers were curled into the fabric of Jaebum’s pants, tugging desperately, but the younger male couldn’t bring himself to beg, or to ask the older to go faster. He wanted to drag this moment out as long as Jaebum would let him, forever, if he could.   
Despite the fact that it was only a hand job, it wasn’t only a hand job. Eventually, the moans turned to desperate whimpers and Jaebum picked up the pace steadily until Jackson was cumming all over his palm and the towel that Jaebum had spread over his lap earlier. Jaebum continued pumping Jackson through his orgasm until the younger males tensed muscles loosened and the younger went lax against him, soft whimpers still slipping past his lips. Jackson didn’t think he’d ever felt such a high, even the best sex he’d ever had was sub par compared to this, and he was certain it was because it was with Jaebum.   
Jackson panted, coming down from his high while the older male used the clean parts of the towel to clean them both up. “Hyung…” he huffed quietly as the older male tugged him back towards the headboard and settled next to him, tracking a small spiral pattern over his stomach. “That was… soooo good…” Jackson muttered, a blissed out smile on his lips and eyes still closed.   
“I’m glad baby.” Jaebum muttered, leaning down to press a soft, sweet kiss to the youngers lips.   
Jackson’s eyelids fluttered open as he pulled away. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” A small frown tugged at the corners of his lips. “I hope you know I don’t feel like I’m missing anything in this relationship.”   
“I know, pretty boy.” Jaebum flashed him that loving smile that Jackson had grown so fond of. “I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought~  
> I live for comments!


End file.
